


After

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short, did i say self-indulgent, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: Sewoon just finished his solo concerts and he couldn't sleep.





	After

Sewoon got in the bed an hour ago, fresh from the shower and wearing his favorite pajamas, ready to finally get rest after a hectic week full of concerts preparation. But alas, he couldn’t go to the dreamland as much as he wanted to. The rush and giddy feeling from the concerts still hasn’t vanished and his mind kept replaying and replaying the way he sang on the stage, the audience, the band, everything.

His fans’ voices were beautiful.

He missed them already.

The sound of clock ticking in his shared bedroom with fellow YDPP member was resonating loudly in his ears. He made it as a benchmark, hoping that maybe his heartbeat would even the monotonic tic toc beat and bring him to relax. Afterall, he still had a schedule in the morning.

An important schedule with his members.

Sewoon huffed, because thinking about his friends seemed like a wrong turn of thought. The name YDPP never failed to excite him, not as much as having concerts, but almost. If this kept on happening he should just say goodbye to his long-awaited sleep and reminisce what happened these few weeks instead. Not that he minded it.

As if in trance, he found himself turn toward the other guy sleeping on the bed across his.

Youngmin’s eyelashes fluttered once in a while like he was dreaming, mouth open a little, chest went slightly up and down as the proof that he was alive and breathing never ceased to make Sewoon feel his heart constrict a little. The older boy looked ethereal it hurt.

Looking at Youngmin also calmed his heart in a way that he knew the older guy could sleep soundly without a single frown adorning his face. He was afraid to wake him up, but today was Sewoon’s special day, right?

So Sewoon got off his bed and hopped in into the older boy’s one.

He slid off the blanket so he could go under, making himself comfortable facing Youngmin’s chest as the other boy’s warmth went to his face, hands, then spread into his body. Sewoon closed his eyes.

 

As if on cue, the sleeping Youngmin stirred a little.

 

It was another second until he automatically moved his arm and put it around Sewoon’s back, patting him slowly like how one would comfort the other.

 

“Go to sleep,” he murmured, eyes still closed so he didn’t see the red hue on the younger’s cheek. When Sewoon didn’t reply, the older boy finally opened his eyes just to see a fluffy chestnut head hiding on his chest. He drowsily chuckled, then put a kiss on top of Sewoon’s forehead, all the while not stopping the pats on his back.

“Sleep.”

A persuasion that wasn’t unwelcome. The soft voice of his leader, the warm lips touching his head and the soft gentle pats on his back were making the rush inside his heart fade little by little, not gone, just hide itself for a while to let the boy take a rest he deserved.

 

The tic toc-ing of the clock matched Youngmin’s beats.

 

Inside the embrace of his leader, Sewoon found himself relaxing and went to the dreamland right away.

 

 

(Tomorrow's a brand new day).

**Author's Note:**

> pure self indulgent....


End file.
